Don't Make Me Wait
by gargz
Summary: The goodbye they didn't get. Love season 3 finale


**Title: Don't Make Me Wait**

**Summary: LoVe a moment from the series finale and so on. **

**Author: gargz **

Veronica stepped into the café with her tray of food when from her right Logan appeared. "_Hey_".

_**Angel eyes why do you look back**_

_**And all this time how did you know that**_

_**I'd be here, I'd be here, I'd be here**_

_**In this world all alone**_

She just shook her head and kept walking, she didn't have time to deal with him right now, "_You need to walk away_." But Logan didn't back down, he had to apologize, "_Just…I need to apologize_."

She tried her best to ignore him but she knew she couldn't, so she sat her tray down and faced him, ready to end this conversation now, "_Great. Apology accepted. Now go. I'm meeting Piz, who, by the way, is the one you should be apologizing to._"

_**So don't make me wait, honey**_

_**Don't make me say it out loud**_

_**Don't hesitate no honey**_

_**Or it will all fall down**_

"_I am_ _sorry, Veronica. I thought…well, you know what I thought_." Logan continued to try and get her to believe that he was really sorry, but he was interrupted by some guy named Gory.

Gory made his way over to Veronica's table, he sat down and started to talk to her, he turned Veronica's chair so she was looking straight at him, "_I was hoping I'd see you. I didn't want to carry that around forever. You left it behind in my room"._ He placed the bug she planted on the table,_ "You know what? I'm glad we caught you on hidden camera. And I'm glad it's such a popular email attachment, because you're a real bitch. You know what you should do with your sudden popularity? Just lay back and enjoy it._" Gory pats Veronica and walks back to his table.

Logan clues in quickly that Gory was the one that planted the video, just as he is about to go over and pound the hell out of him Veronica's voice stops him. "_Logan, don't. He's connected. Connected connected_."

Angel eyes why do you gaze

Eveytime I loose my way

You, find me here

Find me here, find me here

"_Oh. Yeah, I was wondering. Didn't seem like you to shrug it off. _Logan paused before he continued, "_Hey, so listen. Again...I apologize. I can be pretty dumb sometimes_."

"_It's a nice gesture, but it's gonna take some time this time_." Veronica tells Logan and begins to walk away from him. Logan just nods his head, he gets it, he messed up bad. The one thing that Logan did no was that he would never allow Veronica to get hurt, he would do what he could to make sure she was always safe.

So that's why he ignored Veronica's protest, stalked over to Gory's table, grabbed him by the shirt and wiped him over the table. He punched him a few good times in the face, dropped a food tray on him, he ended up landing right where Veronica was standing, "_Want to hear your friend apologize?_" Logan asked Veronica.

So don't make me wait, honey

Don't make me say it out loud

Don't hesitate now honey

Or it will all fall down

Veronica snapped out of her thoughts long enough to realize he was talking to her, "_I'm not interested in his apology. But I would like my pen back_." Veronica reached down and grabbed her pen out of Gory's pant.

Logan smirked, wiped some of Gory's blood on his shirt and was about to walk away when Gory called out to him, "_Whoever you are, you're gonna die_."

Logan smirked at him, "_Yeah, some day._" He took one last look at Veronica, and a look of understanding and thankfulness was passed, but more importantly a look of forgiveness was to.

Don't make me wait, honey

Don't make me say it out loud

Don't hesitate now honey

Or it will all fall down

All fall down

Just as Logan was walking out of the café he noticed Piz standing there. Piz had seen the whole thing "_Ah, Piz. Just who I was looking for. Listen, man. I am truly sorry...for everything_." With that Logan walked away, but not without one last look at Veronica.

The hardest thing for Piz at this moment was realizing that Logan and Veronica weren't done, not by a long shot. Besides the look that they shared, Veronica couldn't look him in the eye that gesture said more that he would've liked.

_**Don't make me wait, honey**_

_**Don't make me say it out loud**_

_**Don't hesitate now honey**_

_**Or it will all fall down **_

Note: This is my second Veronica Mars-LoVe fiction. I bought Veronica Mars season 3 when it came out on Tuesday Oct 23rd and I am a huge commentary person and some of the special features, featured Rob Thomas answering questions and giving optionions and stuff and one of the topics he coverered was Favourite LoVe moments and one of them was the season finale and he said that at the scene in the café, you no from the look they share that they aren't done, so that's how I got this fic. They're both based around the same scene and the same episode, but I made them different in the sense of the way they say goodbye.


End file.
